justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Faust
Felix Faust is a evil sorcerer wizard, a fictional Supervillain and the enemy of Wonder Woman. History Biography Background Personality Powers, Skills, and Abilities, * Sorcerer Magical Powers: '''Is a master sorcerer and can utilize vast amounts of magical power to affect reality itself. Is an expert in maleficium (malevolent magic). * '''Magic/Dark Magic: '''Felix Faust is an accomplished mage with vast knowledge in the field of black magic. According to himself, he had created a large assrtment of powerful spells which brought fame to his masters. ** '''Cloaking Spell: Described by John Constantine as being an "elementary spell'' Felix Faust used it to conceal his hideout rencering the building invisible. ** Levitation ** Possession: '''Felix was able to possess the channeler Fennel as if he was a spirit. ** '''Pyromancy/Pyrokinesis: '''With just a snap of his fingers, Faust was effortlessly able to cause a picture to ignite in flames. He is also able to use fire to channel himself through space, possessing Fennel before burning him to crisp, a long distance away from the channeler. ** '''Soul Separation Spell/Empowerement From Souls: '''Initially believed to be an impossibility, Felix Faust developed a curse that could steal a human's soul completety from a still living body. In order for the spell to have effect, Faust must be in close proximity of his victim and recite a Latin incantation which conjures up a gust of grey smoke which enters the body and removes the soul. The curse remains in affect for two days, time in which the victim's body falls into a catatonic state and their nose begins to bleed profusely. Breaking the curse requires the spell caster's death ** '''Telekinesis: Without having to recite any incantation Faust could easily use telekinesis on unsuspecting opponents by pointing his hand at them and then waving it in different positions. Opponents being controlled by the spell feel excruciating pain. ** Illusion Casting ** Energy Blasts ' ** '''Enhanced Vision ' ** 'Occultism ' ** 'Psychic Link ' ** '''Occult Knowledge: '''As a sorcerer, Felix has vast knowledge of the occult. Weapons and Equipments * '''Robe and Hood: '''Felix used an identity-concealing hood and vast robes to protect his identity from people who could see him casting his dark magic, both witnesses and mediums, like Zed Martin. * '''Enhanced Dagger: '''Felix used a persumably enchanted dagger to damage Zed's astral projection, leaving scars on her physical form a great distance away from him. * '''Stone of True Seeing: '''Felix gave this artifact to John Constantine, allowing him to see the invisible Karabasan. Weaknesses Appearance Appearances '''Season One * Hat Trick (First Appearance) * Forget Me Not * Captain Bamboozle Shorts * The Goddess Must Be Crazy Notes Trivia Gallery 3AE7A953-C0C0-476A-8C37-DD3F7729CDA5.jpeg|The Goddess Must Be Crazy|link=The Goddess Must Be Crazy 6DB73ED3-562A-4B07-93F2-3BE23EAF5029.jpeg C9E4A8DF-865E-42BB-A717-FD29723175E8.png 7484C8E6-72E1-4E44-AC49-6B8ADFE42679.png ABB03F05-BEB9-4B38-81F8-88BAA517D29A.png 11696838-261F-4065-B419-A9C5D234E79A.png D0AF43A0-9E9F-4D12-A675-470E36A49D65.png EE64553F-B18B-4649-A9B3-8D9069C6658D.png 5F1E2E70-A1F2-4903-9135-D1AA8540064C.png 63CA1F70-C690-4DF4-B7B5-FCCC7BD68175.jpeg F8717092-63BC-45E1-BDF3-59CAF7922A8E.jpeg 44A25684-9598-49C5-BEA1-3E625C513A94.jpeg 4EDB800B-0A10-461B-9684-7F0AEB516ADC.jpeg E9DEA3F6-4E63-47C6-8B00-00C0D970BF04.jpeg 9D4D5910-E4D8-4D19-B386-059432CEC7A3.jpeg 981A6B82-8376-406D-9ABA-9DC4B6F03330.jpeg 1AD3A192-AF47-48B6-BBEA-4DFFB40FD44C.jpeg 9CE41AF6-F97C-4758-A008-CAAC6984D9A0.jpeg 856385E6-FEF6-414E-B124-EDB0621FAB6F.jpeg 2BB20445-A0B6-4B77-8F5B-B958F554CAF5.jpeg C94ACE65-E46F-458A-BE55-715FEE51D3D9.jpeg 2429EA90-B4FF-40F0-90F8-290D1BE81D32.jpeg 63EA4F5B-4503-402F-96F9-019097BCC82E.png 44D2960A-81C0-4D68-A95F-9264CB6C9E73.jpeg|Hat Trick 8FF1E9FE-9FDF-4473-AF60-9AADAD3AEEB0.jpeg 2013D944-46CC-452A-9CF3-596A28DEAF50.jpeg 84682A3A-215C-4D1A-B1EC-12BA75B9B427.jpeg 7D47106D-D6FE-4D9E-A752-ACEBE08C2176.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Secret Society of Super Villains Category:Injustice League